


Here We Stand (Or Here We Fall)

by EmAndFandems



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems
Summary: “Legs weren’tmadefor this,” says Crowley. “Absolutely not. If She wanted us all zipping around on ice She’d’ve given us the feet for it. And it’scold.”An attempt at ice skating is made.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 90





	Here We Stand (Or Here We Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Queen's "Hammer to Fall." Find this fic on tumblr [here](https://lazarusemma.tumblr.com/post/613579103671582720/this-is-the-worst-thing-humans-have-ever)!

“This is the worst thing humans have ever invented,” Crowley gripes.

“Oh hush,” says Aziraphale. “Put your skates on and join me.”

“Legs weren’t  _ made _ for this,” says Crowley. “Absolutely not. If She wanted us all zipping around on ice She’d’ve given us the feet for it. And it’s  _ cold.” _

Aziraphale laughs. “I promise it’s fun, you silly thing. Come, it helps if you pull the laces tight. You should like that; it’ll match the outfit.”

Crowley pulls a face, but he tugs at the laces with an air of resignation.

“More than that— you’ll be wobbly. Snap an ankle that way.”

“Snap an ankle anyway,” Crowley mutters. Aziraphale sighs.

“Here, let me.” He bends over Crowley’s skates and takes hold firmly. Then he  _ pulls. _ Crowley yelps.

“Forget broken bones, now I’m worried about amputation!”

Aziraphale puts his hands on his hips. “If your skates are loose, I’m not going to miracle you back to health when you land on your face, you know.”

“Wouldn’t need to if we stayed on solid ground,” Crowley retorts.

“Ice is solid.” Aziraphale resumes his battle with the laces. “Put your finger there for a moment, would you? Just there. Yes, precisely.”

Crowley’s skates are tied. It is time to stand up. Aziraphale offers a hand.

“I’ve got it,” hisses Crowley, teetering as he stands.

“Of course you do, darling.”

Careful, tiny steps. Crowley has never in his life been so entirely swaggerless; his entire body is off-kilter. Aziraphale follows close behind. When they reach the rink, Crowley hesitates.

“I’ll go first,” Aziraphale says quickly, “and then you can come on next.”

“So you can catch me when these stupid shoes try and kill me. Right.”

Aziraphale takes the first step onto the ice, arms held out for balance. He pushes forward and turns back. “See? It’s perfectly alright.”

Crowley scowls. “For you, maybe.” But he sets foot on the ice too.

“Was that so bad?” Aziraphale starts to ask, but Crowley interrupts, clutching at Aziraphale’s shoulders.

“How the  _ bloody hell _ am I meant to move?”

“Ah. Take my hand— no, don’t lean on me, we’ll—” They crash to the ground.

“What’d I tell you?” grumbles Crowley from the pile of limbs.

_ “I _ haven’t fallen in  _ centuries.” _

“S’ a bit holier-than-thou for someone on the floor.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Crowley sputters. “I didn’t— you— I  _ warned _ you! I  _ told  _ you it couldn’t be— I said, didn’t I say, this wasn’t a good plan? Didn’t I  _ tell—” _

“Yes, yes, alright.” Aziraphale struggles to his feet and brushes the ice flecks from his trousers. Without waiting for Crowley’s protests, he pulls Crowley upright as well. “Hold on and don’t let go until you’re ready. One leg forward, like so. That’s it. Look, you’re doing it.”

After a few passes around the rink, Crowley’s pretty sure he could balance on his own. He doesn’t let go of Aziraphale’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a comment?


End file.
